


comfort

by mido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn’t even bother to look up when their bedroom door opens; their parents knock, and anyone else wouldn’t be inside without ringing the doorbell first. However, when they don’t hear a snarky comment about studying within three seconds of the door opening, they glance up from their textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> iwas gender is volleyball and oikw is jst a boy  
> 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even bother to look up when their bedroom door opens; their parents knock, and anyone else wouldn’t be inside without ringing the doorbell first. However, when they don’t hear a snarky comment about studying within three seconds of the door opening, they glance up from their textbook. As expected, Oikawa is there, still in his school uniform, dropping his bag by the entrance and making a beeline to Iwaizumi. The latter watches as he throws his arms out in front of him and collapses on the foot of Iwaizumi’s bed, burying his face in the sheets bunched there. Iwaizumi’s gaze doesn’t waver for a moment, but soon it returns to the blocks of text before him. Japanese history stares right back at them, daring them to look again, but miraculously enough, their focus doesn’t shift.

It’s five more minutes before Oikawa toes off his shoes and lifts his face from the bed, finally allowing himself a non-muffled breath. He loosens the tie still fastened around his neck, sighing loudly as he unthreads it from under his collar. Iwaizumi continues to scan the book in front of them, but they still haven’t turned the page. The room’s silence is unbroken as Oikawa lifts himself onto the bed, plodding over to the end where Iwaizumi’s situated and nudging at the other to get them to scoot over. They comply, and Oikawa tucks himself beside them, face pressed into their shoulder. “What happened?” Iwaizumi asks, voicing the unspoken question hanging above their head. Oikawa responds inaudibly, his reply muffled by the other’s shirt. “Talk clearly, idiot.” They grumble, thumbing through pages absentmindedly. Said idiot perches his chin up on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and says with a tone too indifferent for comfort, “I got dumped.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything in response, but they close the book after dog-earing their page and set it aside. They sigh, then shrug off Oikawa’s chin and open their arms. The other takes the opportunity immediately, diving in and trying his best to curl up in Iwaizumi’s lap despite their height difference. He sniffles noisily, rubbing at his nose as Iwaizumi sees moisture prick at the corners of his eyes. “I thought I did it right this time!” He wails, salty globs of tears rolling down his cheeks and splattering on Iwaizumi’s shirt. “I didn’t even stay late for practice-”, he pauses to wipe the snot from his nose, “-and everything!”

“It’s her loss.” Iwaizumi says automatically, threading their fingers through the other’s hair. Oikawa’s completely dirtying the front of his shirt, and though they’ll berate him for it later, right now they don’t feel as if they need to care. As if reading their thoughts, said male leans forward, burying his face in the other’s shirt as he mutters something else. Iwaizumi rolls their eyes. “Can’t hear you muffled like that.” They remind him, tapping his head. Oikawa groans, the sound reverberating through the both of them, and leans back again. “You should just be my girlfriend, Iwa-chan.” He mumbles, lips pursed in a pout. Iwaizumi laughs breathily at that, flicking him in the forehead (and causing him to flinch), and telling him, “You’ll have to do better than that.” Oikawa sniffs again and buries his face in the crook of the other’s neck, a budding smile curving against the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> req from anon on tumlr ??? thank u  
> hmu @ asexualtooru or my writin blog (tounami)


End file.
